<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Dress by sarenka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130625">Green Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka'>sarenka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaches [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Party, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet/Hot, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delrin likes the green dress Mira is wearing at the work party.</p><p>One shot, modern au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delrin Barris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaches [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira is wearing an emerald green dress that clings to her body. Delrin hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of her throughout the whole evening, watching her move around and chat with everyone she ought to. It is a work party, full of social obligations and expectations, and he has gladly performed his duty of a supportive boyfriend.</p><p>She’s laughing, tilting her head a little as her copper curls spill over hear shoulders, and he can’t stop but to marvel how gorgeous she is, and how lucky he is to not only be here by her side, but to take her home later on.</p><p>Sweet Andraste, that dress is tight. It reaches her knees and bares little skin, as it is appropriate for such occasion, and yet it hugs her curves so well, fueling his imagination. </p><p>They haven’t dated long. Long enough for him to know that he’s all in and how much she means to him. Long enough for them to have made love, but so much remains uncharted.</p><p>Waiting to be discovered, he adds in his mind as Mira walks up to him, smiling.</p><p>“I need a break,” she sighs and then blushes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone and then just come and make more demands, I just—“</p><p>“—Would you care for a dance?”</p><p>“Brave proposition as I don’t really dance, but you know what? Anything will do now.”</p><p>“I’m glad to be of service,” he frowns, leading her onto the floor and pulling her close.</p><p>“I am really sorry,” she whispers, swaying with him, a bit tense.</p><p>“Shh,” Delrin says softly, coaxing her to place her head onto his chest.</p><p>Now they are practically embracing. Mira takes a deep breath and relaxes as he caresses her back to the rhythm of the music. </p><p>Huh, he thinks, running his fingers over the smooth fabric of her dress. <em>So smooth</em>. </p><p>“I feel like a bad girlfriend,” she complains.</p><p>“Wait,” he breathes. “You’re not, uhm, wearing anything under that, are you..?”</p><p>She lets out a short laughter.</p><p>“Well,” Mira murmurs. “I didn’t want the line of my underwear to be visible. It would ruin the look of the dress, and…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I hoped you’d notice.”</p><p>“Is that so? That might a bit… <em>bad</em>.”</p><p>“You’ve ruined me,” she teases, giggling into his chest.</p><p>“Not yet,” he jokes, enjoying how warm she suddenly feels in his arms, as if he set the blood in her veins aflame.</p><p>“<em>Oh?</em>” Her hand moves across his arm, touching him over the suit. Yes, he has dressed up as well tonight.</p><p>“Believe me, I’ve been thinking all evening of all the wonderful things we could do later on, and now that I know you’re naked underneath…”</p><p>Her face is flushed when she lifts her eyes to meet his. Is it more embarrassment because they are in public, <em>or</em>…?</p><p>“Go on,” Mira whispers when he brushes his fingers against her hip.</p><p>Sweet Andraste, the eagerness in her voice draws the thrill of anticipation. They are still dancing in circles, their bodies touching. He brings her hand to his mouth for a kiss. </p><p>Nobody can hear them talk, but it takes one look around to remember that they are surrounded by people, and that it is not a casual house party. </p><p>“You know,” Delrin muses, wishing he could lower his hands and grab that sweet ample ass. Impatience has never been one of my vices, but I admit right now I feel rather impatient.”</p><p>“How—how so?”</p><p>“I’ve been watching you the whole evening, and by the Maker, you are delicious, and I want you. By the time we leave, I will be so eager to have you.”</p><p>“How eager?”</p><p>“That depends on you, honey. How eager do you want me to be?”</p><p>Mira presses closer to him, as if it was possible. </p><p>“I’m already wet,” she breathes. “And <em>so eager</em>.”</p><p>Delrin groans, all the possibilities running through his mind. She’s radiating heat. The scent of her perfume, so familiar by now, teases his nose. Maker, he can’t even kiss her and taste her lips. </p><p>“Imagine how soaked you’ll be when we get home,” he whispers, still caressing her in all manners appropriate. “I’ll take off my jacket, nothing more. You’ll stay in your dress as well, I’ll only unzip it to get to your breasts. I’ll pull up the skirt and—You’re enjoying this, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do,” she grins. </p><p>“I’ll pull it up and,” he hisses, letting out his breath. “What should I do? Should bend you over my sofa and enjoy how your ass looks like when I take you from behind? Or should I sit you on the counter, have you moan into my ear and grab me by the tie whenever you want me to kiss you? Hmm, maybe we should do both?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Mira buries her face into his torso. “Both? Don’t make choose.”</p><p>“I like how greedy you get when you’re horny,” he smiles, satisfied. “It’s hot.”</p><p>“How are you always the absolute sweetheart, even when you whisper how you’d bend me down, pull up my dress and fuck me?”</p><p>Because he loves her.</p><p>“That’s just who I am, honey,” he answers instead, and it’s not a lie, either. “And you're getting<em> all </em>of it.”</p><p>“I can happily take<em> all</em> of this,” she answers, giddy and pleased with herself.</p><p>“I know you can.<em> Please </em>tell me that we get the fuck out of here soon.”</p><p>Mira turns around. “I just need to talk to doctor de Fer, and—Yes, she’s free. Thirty minutes? You can get us an Uber.”</p><p>Delrin whines with no shame. “Oh, honey, I am making such a mess out of you the second we get home.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>She walks across the room, and once again he feasts his eyes on the view ahead of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote it some time ago and I thought I would add it to A03. Comments are always appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>